The Forgotten DigiDestine
by Taichi14
Summary: This when the others find out there is a new Digidistine in town.But who is it! She is also not from this world and there is a new evil, will the Digi- Destine survive.
1. Chapter 1

Taichi14: Hi I'm Taichi14 and I will be writing this fanfic.

Tai: I'm here to help out.

Taichi14: Only today will have Matt with us, but later on more of the Digi-Destined will come in.

Matt: Yeah I'm here for the first chapter, since most people like me or Tai. Taiora thought it would be good to have us both on here.

Tai: Next chapter it will be someone different.

Matt: TAI! You interrupted me!

Tai: What you gana do about it?

Matt jumps up and starts throwing punches.

Taichi14: I love it when they fright. Don't you.

Tai: Okay! Stop it!

Matt: Had enough or do you want more!

Tai: No! I just can't stand it when you over react all the time!

Matt: What's wrong with the way I act?

Tai: EVERYTHING!

Matt: That's it! I'm out of here!

Taiora: But Matt, we need you here to help us.

Matt: I'll be back later!

Slams the door

Taichi14: Great! Just great! Thanks Tai for getting rid of Matt!

Tai: Sorry Taiora.

Taichi14: Just forget it. Just start the story.

Tai: Here's the first chapter of the forgotten Digi- Destined

Chapter 1

The Forgotten Digi-Destined

One morning a girl with long brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, with chocolate brown eyes, was walking to school her name was Taiora. She was not what everyone thought she was. She was here for a very special mission that involves 12 people that go by the name the Digidestine. She has been getting closer to them as she could for the past semester, but doing do made her fall in love with their leader Tai. He was real good guy that never got into too much trouble and the first time she saw him play soccer she fell in love.

She noticed that he was looking her way with his big brown eyes. She turns her head fast, so that he didn't see her looking at him. She ran to class as fast as she could, but forgot that she he sat right next to her. He came in and sat down and looked at her. She blushed at the sight of him looking at her.

He had a great smile that she loved to stare at for as long as she could. Soon his friend Davis came in and then she saw a blue thing pop out and fell on the ground.

Taiora's POV

The teacher walks up and said, "Davis I told you never bring this to school again." and with that she took it and put it on her desk.

Davis was very mad and sat down on the other side of me. "Hi Davis…" I said to him "Late again…I see..." with a laugh.

"Sadly…yes, but my sister was going crazy over her hair…she wanted it to be perfect for her Matt"

I looked back over to Tai, who seemed to be a little upset at him because he just got that very important thing taking away.

"Davis how did a freshmen get in too a senior class in the first place…" I asked him.

"I guess I'll really good at science so the put me in this class…" he said with a grin.

"Don't listern to him…he is just the student aid with this period." Said Tai.

All whole class time Tai kept on giving Davis an evil look. Davis was trying not to notice it, but couldn't.

During class I just look at the blue thing and didn't pay any intention to the teacher. She didn't notice because I was her best student in class.

School was over and I started to walk home when Tai came up to me. He said, "Taiora, I was wondering why you were so quiet during class today in first period."

I said, "I was thinking about that blue thing in Davis's backpack."

Tai said, "Oh, ok then. Bye Taiora!" with a quick wave goodbye.

"Taiora… when are we going to came out of hiding." asked a pink puff ball inside Taiora's bag.

"Soon, Koromon..." said Taiora."Since they are searching for us, when they find us, just act like we just met a few minutes ago."

"Right, Taiora. Also what kind of digimon was that today in class." asked Koromon.

"It was Deviveemon." answered Taiora. "But forget that for now, we must be ready for the upcoming battle. I hope Gianni's plan works. I hate being in this world."

Tai's POV

I went down to the computer room and met up with the others. Davis was late as always. He came 5 minutes after I came in.

"Ok, lets talk about this other Digi-Destined." I said.

"Right!" they all said.

"So Izzy, what did Gianni say about this new person

"The new Digi-destined is someone we know and is good, swart, and knows us in a way, I pin pointed the top smartest kids in our school. The first person on the list is Taiora."

"Taiora" I replied.

"Lets go talk to her then." said Cody.

So off we went to Taiora's house.

Taiora's POV

I just got home and then I saw a light in my bedroom. I ran to see my computer was on and it had a message o it.

"What it say, Taiora?" asked Koromon.

"It says,

_Dear Taiora,_

_The Digi-Destine are on their way so be prepared to lie and play along that you didn't know about Digimon._

_From Gianni"_

"So, they are on their way here now." said Koromon.

"Yes, so be ready, maybe you should digivolve now." I said

"Koromon digivolve to . . . . Augomon."

Then stood a orange lizard, that stood the height of about two and half feet tall.

"It's good to be back to my rookie form." said Augomon.

"I almost forgot what you looked like" I joked.

"Really?" asked Augomon.

"Of course not silly, we been together for years, why would I forget what you look like, but you are gaining a couple pounds there buddy." I laughed.

"HEY! That's not funny." said Augomon.

"I thought so…" I said, but was cut of by the doorbell ringing.

I went to answer it and Augomon followed behind me. It was Tai and his friends. They saw Augomon and they all gasped. Tai look at it with a surprise face. He step forward and glared at it for a little while.

Tai is so surprise to see a digimon in my house. The others all asked, "Are you a Digi- Destine like us."

"I got to act like I know nothing." I thought.

"I guess I am." I said.

They all had a simile on their faces. I guess Tai was very happy that they find out that I was the forgotten Digi-destine. But, I guess he couldn't believe it was me all along. I guess I'm that good at hiding who I am.

Davis comes up and asks me, "When did this happen?"

"Um, about a minute ago…" They all gasp.

Tai comes up and says, "So, you have an Augomon, too." I was happy that we share something in common, but I already knew this, so why am I so happy about it.

"Yes I do, I didn't know we had the same one. This will be great. I just hope we don't get them mixed up." I said.

They came in sat and talk to me about the Digi-World. I asked, "How do you get there."

They said, "Thought the computer at school or at home."

"I just can't believe that Taiora is the new digi-destined that we forgot about" thought Tai to himself. Tai love Taiora and just couldn't say that to her in person, but he didn't talk to her because he didn't know what to say to her.

Tai looked at her for a long time. They others were still talking to her. His Augomon came over and asked if he was ok. He said. "Yes, I'm fine Augomon. Go sit down and play with the other digimon." Augomon was worried about him.

Davis started to talk some more, but his digivice went off with all of the others as well. He said, "It's time to go." They went over to Taiora's computer and said digiport open and then a light came and then they were in the digi-world.

When we all got there, I felt great because I was home, but then I saw a Digimon destroying a village. It soon saw us and began to attack our digimon, but I couldn't digivolve Augomon to kill, since Gianni said to act like you I don't know anything. Then I heard Tai yell, "Digivolve Augomon!"

He said, "Right Tai! Augomon digivolve to . . . . . Greymon"

"Tai! That is MegaSeadramon! Watch out for hid Ice Blast attack!" yelled Izzy.

"Thanks Izzy! You heard him guys! DIGIVOLVE!"

Davis said, "Go Veemon."

"Veemon digivolve to . . . . . Exveemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to . . . . . Angwomon"

"Patomon digivolve to . . . . . Angomon"

"Hawkmon digivolve to . . . . . Acqullomon"

"Armodilomon digivolve to . . . . . Acylomon"

"Wormon digivolve to . . . . . Strigmon"

"Biyomon digivolve to . . . . . . . Birdgramon"

"Tentomon digivolve to . . . . . . Karpoterymon"

"Gabomon digivolve to . . . . . Garurumon"

"Palmon digivolve to . . . . Togemon."

[Sorry about the spelling.

The battle went on and they fought hard as they could.

Tai soon turned and looked at me and said, "Warp digivolve."

"Ok I will try to." I said while thinking, "A least Tai believes that I can make him digivolve higher than champion, but I wonder why he thinks that. I hope he didn't see though my plan."

"Go Augomon warp digivolve."

Everyone looked to see what I was doing. "Ok Taiora." he said.

"Augomon warp digivolve to . . . . Wargreymon."

Tai saw this and said, "It worked."

Wargreymon used Terra Force and it hit MegaSeadramon right on the head destroying him right away. Everyone was happy it was over.

Davis came up to me and said, "Good job Taiora."

"Thanks Davis" I said.

"Now lets go home." said Davis with a yawn.

"Yes that is a good idea." everyone said.

Back home Augomon and I talked about today events and what might happen tomorrow. We then finally went bed to a wait for their next mission to come.

Taiora: Chapter 2 is coming soon!

Tai: I can't wait!

Taiora: Did Matt ever come back?

Tai: No, but here he comes now.

Opens door

Matt: Sorry it took so long.

Taiora: Its fine, you're just in time for the end.

Tai: Yeah it's the part where we talk to the people.

Matt: I know you air headed goggle head!

Tai: What to say that again?

Matt: AIRHEAD!

Tai jumps up and throws punches

Taiora: That never gets old.

Matt: I can use a little help over here!

Taiora: Sorry, but you got yourself in, you can get yourself out.

Matt: AAAAHHHHHH!

Taiora: Sorry Matt, but you needed an altitude adjustment or something. Oh, Bye till next time!

Tai stops hitting Matt

Tai: BYE!

Matt: HELP!

Tai: SHUT UP!

Matt: AAAAHHHHH!

Taiora: Also, can you guess who going to appear next time. Find out in the next chapter of the forgotten Digi-Destined!


	2. Chapter 2

Taiora: I don't own Digimon

Tai: But she wished that she own me!

Taiora: Tai be quiet!

Tai: Why? Is it because you love me!

Taiora: SHUT UP TAI!

Jumps on Tai and starts a fight.

Davis: So on with the story.

Tai: HEY! That's my line Davis!

Taiora: What are you in here?

Davis: I came in to see what all that noise was.

Taiora: OH! So now would you...GET OUT!

Davis runs for the hills

Tai: Now on with the story!

Taiora: ENJOY!

Chapter 2

Taiora's POV

The next morning, I got up and got dress and ready to go to the Digigworld. When I was done I decided to call Tai to what was up. I was on the phone what felt like forever until someone finally pickup. The person, who was talking was really sleepy.

"Hello!" said the sleepy voice.

"Hi, is Tai there." said Taiora.

"This is him." said Tai, while just waking up.

"So are we going to the digi-world or not, silly."

"Yeah! We are meeting at noon at the computer lab at the school."

"Okay! I will meet you there, Tai, bye!"

I hung up the phone and walk back to my room. Augomon was sitting and waiting for me on my bed.

"Hi Taiora, good morning." said Augomon as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning to you, too." I said as I sat at my computer desk.

"So what's going on?"

"We will be going to school in a little bit to meet up with the others." I explained to him, "We are meeting at noon, at the computer lab."

About a hour later…

"Okay! So are you ready. It's almost noon now." He said looking at the clock as he ran in from the living room.

"Oh! I didn't know! Hurry! Lets go now!" I said as I got up from playing a game.

So we headed off to the school.

When they got there, they saw everyone with gifts.

"Hi everyone!" I said as I got closer.

"Hi Taiora!" said everyone as they all smiled.

"We got you gifts for welcoming you to our group" said Davis, "I hope you like them."

"Cool!" I said, "I love gifts!"

"Open mine first!" said Mimi as she placed the gift in my hand.

"Okay!" I said as I started to open it.

When I opened the gift, it was a new dress. It was pink and had a white fluff to it.

"Wow! This is great Mimi. Thanks!" I said as I thought, 'Great…pink…'

"Here this is from Izzy, Joe Ken, and I." said Yohlei as she handed me a bag.

"Thanks!"

I open it and finds that it was a computer game and some first aid kit.

"Thanks. You guys!"

"Us next!" said TK and Kari together.

"Okay!"

I open it and to find a lovely new hat and some gloves.

"This so cool!"

"Glad you like it, Taiora." said Kari.

"Okay! Me next! Me next!" said Davis.

"Oh right. Chill out already!"

I open it and finds a cool looking flaming jacket.

"Davis, this is so cool!"

"I know!"

"Hey! Here's my gift, Taiora!" said Cody.

I open it and finds a lovely new pair of skates.

"Thanks Cody. I love them!"

"Taiora! Here's our gift." said Matt and Sora.

"I hope you like it." said Sora.

I open it and finds a karaoke machine.

"Wow! I always wanted this!"

"Taiora! Did you forget about me!" said Tai.

"No, silly! I saved you for last!"

I open it and find a pair of goggles like Tai's goggles.

"Tai! I love them! You are the best!" I said as I hug him. Tai was blushing to the side, so that no one could see.

"Guys it is time to go to the digi-world now!" said Davis.

"Right! Lets go." said Matt.

"Right behind you big bro." said TK.

We went to the computer lab and opened the digiport.

"Ready! Digiport! Open!" yelled Davis.

We landed on a big hill. It was nice, but the scene was crushed by an evil digimon.

"Look it's Darkmon!" said Palmon. "He is mean and watch out for his Dark eye attack and his Dark Claw attack! They hurt!"

"Guys, get ready to fright!" said Tai and Davis.

"Hello Digidestine…it is so nice of you to join me," he said as he hovered above us with a grin.

'What is he doing here…?' I thought as I looked up at him. "Grr…this is bad…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taiora: Chapter 3coming soon!

Tai: There is going to be lots of cool action!

Davis peeks in

Davis: I bet you haven't even written it yet.

Taiora: DAVIS! YOU ARE NOT ALLOW IN HERE! GET OUT!

Quickly closes door.

Tai: Will he ever learn not to come in here without your say so.

Taiora: The world will never know.


	3. Chapter 3

Taichi14: I guess you are glad that I'm uploading more chapters.

Tai: It's about time we got back to this story.

Matt: Yeah! It's been sitting here about a year.

Kari: A least she is writing it now so we get to see the battle against Darkmon.

Taichi14: Now that I'm ready. Lets start the story!

Chapter 3

DigiWorld

Taiora's POV

I stared at Darkmon and he looked at me. "On, no!" I thought. "Why has he come so early? Gianni not gana be happy about this, I have to evolve, but I can't since they are here. Darkmon to powerful for them alone, they need my power booze, which I have for them, but since I haven't told them yet. I can't give it to them. This sucks!"

Back with the others, Tai and Davis have already said to get ready to fight. I have to tell them that it too dangerous, but how.

Maybe I could ask Gianni to send Izzy a message telling them to get out of there and quick. Yay! That would work. Now where's my D-terminal. "Here it is!" I said.

_Dear Gianni,_

_Darkmon has appear, can you e-mail the digi-destine to back off because it too dangerous to fight him in their current state._

_From Taiora_

Now that I did that, I have to wait for Gianni to e-mail Izzy.

I looked over at Izzy, who at the time had just got the e-mail.

"Tai! It's an e-mail from Gianni telling us to get out of here and fast. He also said to meet at his house." explained Izzy.

"What? You got to be kidding me!" yelled Tai. "We can't back down now!"

Then my D-terminal beeped. I have a message.

_Dear Taiora,_

_If it does not work, I am allowing you to evolve._

_From Gianni_

I then looked over at the rest of the group.

They are not moving, I guess that means it my time to shine.

Soon an orange glow rapes around me. The light got bigger and I noticed that everyone was looking at me when I was running towards Darkmon. "Taiora digivolve to . . . Taichimon girl form!"

There I stood in a cat form that looked like a Gatomon, but with tan fur and dark brown hair, with goggles on. I was wearing Tai's clothes that he wore four years ago. My tail had orange strips along it with the ends of my ears and tail, also orange. Also, on my tail was a gold ring with the crest of courage on it.

"Did Taiora just …" said Davis, but couldn't finish before he fell on his knees in disbelieve.

I run forward with my claw right to attack. I jump over his dark leasers. When I got closer, I got a better look of him. He had long sharp claws that were a foot long. He stood about six feet tall. He had giant demon wrings that had red outlines. His head was like a devil, with giant horns and sharp teeth. He had long gray hair that stopped mid back. He was wearing black pants with a red collar shirt.

He came forward and looked down at me.

"So a little cat is going to defeat Me." laugh Darkmon.

"Yeah, got a problem with that!" I yelled.

"I, Darkmon, am able to stop all attacks with my claws. Even if it's a Mega. Also, even if I am only a champion, it doesn't matter." said Darkmon.

"Well, you haven't met me then!" I yelled. "FIRE CLAW!"

I jumped and release my attack. He moved his claws to block, but my claws shattered them to prices.

"HOW? That can't be possible!" yelled Darkmon.

"My claws can break though anything." I said. "But enough talk, it your time to die!"

I came forward and jumped and hit Darkmon right in the face. Making him fall backwards and to be destroy into bits of data.

"I guess that's over." I said while running back to the others. "Now I have explain why am like this."

When I got back to the others, all they did was stare at me.

Soon the orange glow wrapped around me and I turn back in to Taiora.

"Sorry that I didn't tell you. Gianni said to be quiet about my powers…" I started to said, but was interrupted by a hug. "Huh?"

I looked up to see Tai crying. "I was so worried." said Tai.

"What you are not surprise at all." I asked.

"Well we have seen some strange things in the digiworld, but I'm sure you can explain later." said Tai. "Right now, we need to go home and rest… on, no, you have cut and its bleeding. JOE!"

"Yes Tai." said Joe.

"Can see if you can help Taiora, she hurt." asked Tai.

"Yes, of course… now let me see." said Joe while fixing my cut on my arm.

When he was done, he told me it wasn't deep or anything bad, so don't worry, but I could tell that Tai was sad about me being hurt. So I decided to talk to him.

"Tai, are you okay? I tell that you were worrying about me and by the way that you look now. Something is up." I said. "What is it?"

"Not now… I'll explain later, lets just go home for now." said Tai as he walked over to the TV set to go home.

When I got home that night, I couldn't help on thinking why Tai was so sad. He couldn't like me… could he…

TO BE CONTINED

Taichi14: Wow! The story just got better.

Tai: That was so cool how she turns into that digimon1

Matt: Calm down you baka. We have to go to bed and I can't sleep if you are hyper on sugar.

Tai: Sorry Matt, I can't help myself when I see candy.

Matt: We all know that.

Kari: Please send reviews…

Taichi14: Or comments. Also, thanks for reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Taichi14: Hello and welcome back to the Forgotten Digi-destine!

Tai: Now we get to see the next chapter.

Matt: And can you believe that we actually got to chapter 4….

Taichi14: Shut up Matt!!

Matt: Sorry, but it's true.

Kari: Are you guys fighting again. Do you want me to bring Davis in here….

All: NO!! Anything, but THAT!!

Kari: Good! So please enjoy…

Taichi14: And I hope you like it.

Chapter 4

Taiora's POV

The next day was school, so I got up and got dress and ate. But while I got dress, I saw a message on my computer.

"What's this?" I wondered.

_Dear Taiora,_

_Be careful today and watch out for any strange active, since now they know that you are here. Also, don't explain what you are until you come to my house later. I have already e-mail Izzy and the others to come after school._

_From Gianni_

Augomon then walked in, when I finished reading the e-mail. "So, what it say?" asked Augomon.

"It says to watch out for strange active and to go to Gianni's after school." I said.

"Okay, so you better hurry or you'll be late for school." said Augomon.

"Oh, got to go. Bye Augomon. I'll come after school to get you." I yelled while going out the door, but ran in to someone on my way out. "Ow!"

I looked up to see that Tai was waiting outside my door for who knows how long.

"Tai, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to walk you to school." he said.

"But we are gana be late…" I said.

"So, I'm always late" he said.

"Then lets hurry and get there." I said while taking his hand and pulling him to school.

When we got to school, I realized that Tai's face was really red. He was blushing because I was holding his hand. I soon heard whispering coming from other students.

We enter the classroom still holding hands because I didn't care if people saw me.

"Look Tai's got a girlfriend and look its Taiora. I always thought they would get together." said a random student.

"Yeah! Airhead and airhead what a prefect match." said another.

Soon the whole class was laughing at us.

Then I couldn't take it anymore. "SHUT UP!!" I yelled, which made the whole class be quiet. "Good."

Tai and I walked over to our desks and sat down, while the rest just stared.

"Okay class, please take your seats." said the teacher while coming in.

After school, I went home and got Augomon. We went to my computer and opened the digiport.

"Digiport! Open!" I yelled as Augomon and I got pulled tough.

We landed by the lake that has Gianni's house at the bottom. I walked over and soon the water parted, so could walk down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom, I saw that all the Digi-destine were there.

"Hi, guys!" I said while walking over, but out of no where Gianni stopped me. "Huh?!"

"I think it would be better if we told them what you are first." said Gianni.

"Okay." I said with a sad look. "I knew that this would happen…"

So we were now inside Gianni's house in the living room.

"Now before you give me lots of questions….Izzy…. let me said what I am." I started. "Well I'm a Digi-god. Digi- god is a creature made out of half human and half digimon. We are made when Human and Digimon mate together. My kind is really rare. We can live forever like digimon, never growing or ageing. You see, I'm about two million years old, but for us Digi-gods, it like our teenage years since we never die."

"Also, I'm one of the first Digi-gods that ever lived. There is about eleven of us all together, but we Digi-gods are given the power to travel though time and space. That means we can go to other worlds or dimensions. All my friends are all off in another world doing whatever they what. "

"Also, as you can see, we also get a partner digimon and mine is Augomon."

"And the reason I didn't tell before is because Gianni said to play in low and act like you know nothing about digimon. The other day was the digimon Darkmon, whose master is Darkdragonmon, who is the most powerfulness digimon, other than me, who was ever made. Last time I fought him, I had to sacrifice myself, so the Digiworld would be safe, which was 15 years ago. The reason why I'm alive now is because Digi-gods take 15 years to be reborn."

"Also, I bet you are wondering why I turned in to a digimon the other day. Well Digi-gods have the power to change in to a digimon, I turn in to Taichimon. Also the reason why I look like Tai is because, I am his courage. You see there is a lot more Tais other than this one. I protect them all."

"So any questions or did that sum it up for ya." I asked.

Everyone looked at me and stared with disbelieve.

"So you don't believe me, do you…?" I started.

"I do." said someone.

I look up to see that the one person was Tai.

"If Taichi-sempai believes then I believe. Right guys!" yelled Davis.

Soon everyone was standing up and agreeing. I felt relieve that they believed me because it took for ever to say all that.

"Thanks for believing me." I said while hugging Tai. To my surprise he hugged back. I blushed.

TO BE CONTINED

Taichi14: That was interesting, but that sure was a lot of writing I did.

Tai: Yeah, I never seen you write so much.

Kari: Sadly I have to agree with my brother on that one.

Taichi14: Stop ganging up on me.

Matt: We are not…

Taichi14: Yes you are!

All: No!

Taichi14: Yes!

All: NO!

Taichi14: Yes!!

Davis comes in

Davis: Since no going to say it, I will….AHHH!

TK came out of no where and pushes Davis out of the way

TK: Thanks for reading and please sent reviews and comments….

Davis: TA I'll get you for that!

Chases TK out of the room, while the rest still fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Taichi14: Hi and welcome to…

Taichi14: Hi and welcome to…

Tai: CHAPTER 5!!

Matt: I can't believe it…can you Tk…Tk…..

Matt looks over and finds Kari and Tk making out

Matt: Umm…Tai…our siblings are…making out over here…

Tai: WHAT!?

Tai runs over and pushes them away.

Tai: There is no kissing my sister when I'm around!

Taichi14: But Tai…Takari is a really good couple…

Matt: And I think I rather see her with Tk, then Davis...

Tai: Good point…

Kari: Hey! I can go out with who ever I want brother!

Kari starts hitting Tai on top of the head.

Matt: I'm glad my brother doesn't get …mad…at…ME…wait Tk…STOP!!

Tk comes over and start to hit Matt.

Tk: That's for messing up my moment with Kari!

Taichi14: Glad I don't have siblings. Also enjoy the story!

Chapter 5

The Forgotten Digi-Destine

Taiora's POV

I just got back from Gianni's house, so I decided to watch some TV. The night was young and there seem to be nothing on the TV, so I then decided to go on a walk.

I walked out of my house and went to the park. There was no one there, the reason was because it was too late to be out by yourself, but I didn't care. I was a Digi-God and I knew hoe to fight or protect myself. 

I soon heard a scream from a near by ally. I decided to check it out.

I soon found a girl, who happened to be Sora and I guess Mimi was with her because I saw a beaten up body that looked like Mimi's body.

'I have to help. I guess its time for Flamemon to appear. She is good at close range battle.' I thought as the same glowing orange raped around me.

"Taiora digivolve to…Flamemon" I yelled.

I had my pull back pony tail with orange tips. I wore goggles and a red sweatband on my head. My skin was light tan. My eyes were red and I had a cat like nose. I also had whiskers and a long furry orange tail. My ears were pointed at the ends, like an elf. My clothes were a red tank top and orange pants. On the pants were a chain on one side and a patch that had spikes on the others side. I also had a tan pouch to carry bombs and other small weapons. For my main weapons were two twin giant swords, that rest on my back. They were my proud and joys. I made them myself.

I guess the people saw me because when I was done changing, they started to aim their guns at me.

I run forward dodging all the bullets. I made my way over to Sora and the still knock out Mimi. I put up my courage barrier to protect them while I took care of the gang.

"If I were you, I would turn tail and run because you are about to be burn." I said as I got my attack warm up.

"What makes you think we will run from you?" said one of men, which I guess was the leader.

"Because I don't mess around with low lives, such as, yourselves!" I yelled.

I guess I made them mad because the leader ordered them to shoot me now, but their bullets didn't harm me.

"Is that the best you got? Here I'll show you how to do it. FLAME SWORD!!" I yelled as I throw one of my swords, which cut their guns in half.

I soon saw the worry look on the leader's face as he yelled, "RETEAT!"

I soon as they left I turn around and found Sora taking care of Mimi. I guess Mimi woke up during the battle.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

Sora nodded, "Thanks to you."

Mimi also nodded and stood up. "We are glad you save us. I guess we shouldn't shop so late."

"Just be glad that I was around and glad to know you are okay. Now you better get back now before they come back." I said to them

They nodded and run off.

After they left, I decided to head home too. It was late and I was getting tried..

'Man the human world is so weird, but I guess its okay. At lest it has some action' I thought on my way home.

When I got home, I found Augomon asleep on my bed. I guess he fell asleep waiting for me.

I decided to get dress and go to bed, but while I was doing that, the phone rang.

I picked it up and answered. "Hello…" 

"Hi, Taiora, it's Tai, I just got a phone call from Sora saying you saved her and Mimi from a group of guys. Are you okay?" said Tai.

I could hear he was worried. I never did have some one who was worried about me, maybe because I been alone for so long.

"I'm okay, thanks for calling and checking up on me, Tai, I feel so happy to know you worried for me." I said.

"Your welcome and glad you think so…well I better go now…sorry if I kept you up late…" he said.

"No, it's okay. Bye Tai and thanks for calling." I said as I hang up the phone.

''I wander what the next day ganna hold, I wander if Darkdragonmon going to attack us sooner or later. We must be on the look out for him." I thought as I felt someone watching from a far.

Taichi14: So what you think. Did you like her champion from?

Tai: I loved it! She was so cool!

Matt: I can't believe I'm saying this…but I too like it…

Tk: I guess anything can happen in a fanfic.

Kari: Yep! That's right…like us kissing…

Kari then starts kissing Tk.

Matt: They are doing it again…

Tai: So…I don't wanna be hit again…my head still hurts.

Matt: Yeah my too.

Taichi14: I guess I'll have to say it alone again.

Tai: I want to say it!

Taichi14: Okay go head.

Tai: Please review…

Tai kicks Matt.

Matt: Oh…and don't for get to comment.

Taichi14: Bye!

Tk and Kari still making out, in the background.


	6. Chapter 6

Taichi14: Hi I'm in the mood for uploading

Taichi14: Hi I'm in the mood for uploading.

Tai: Yay! More of the story!

Matt: Glad you are making a lot more chapters lately. 

Tk: Yeah, I bet lots of people want to know the rest of the story.

Kari: Now guys you know she has a busy schedule and can't always write. Just be glad she even writing.

All: Good point!

Taichi14: HEY! That's not cool Kari…and I thought you were the sweet one…guess not…

Tai: Now enjoy CHAPTER 6!!

Chapter 6

The Forgotten Digi-Destine

Taiora's POV

Next morning was a Saturday. There was nothing really to do that day, so I decided to go over Tai's house.

'I hope he won't mind me dropping by without calling over to see if it's okay.' I thought as I walked over there.

I got to the building and went in the elevator to his floor. I got to his door and knocked. All I heard was a voice saying to hold on. The voice seem to be angry, was I there to early, it was nine o'clock.

The door open and I found Tai there with no shirt on and only in his boxers. My face turned red and I began to back up.

'I knew I should of call, now here he is, in front of me, in his boxers, but man o' man, he has a nice body…oops maybe shouldn't be thinking that right now…okay Taiora pull yourself together…you can make it though this…oh but what nice muscles he has…' I thought as I began to back up to the wall behind me, with my face pure red.

I sat there a few feet away before I had the courage to say, "Hi, Tai, god…morning…I'm sorry I didn't call before coming over." I said before I found myself heading for the elevator, but a hand stopped me.

"It's okay…I guess I shouldn't answer the door like this…mom always said not to because you might give a girl a heart attack or something…maybe she was right." He laughed. "I'll go get change; you can wait in the living room. Kari is in there watching TV."

I made my way to the living room, still red in the face. Soon Kari looked over and smiled.

"Hi, Taiora come sit down." she said as she patted the sit next to her. "My brother never learns…are you okay, your face is all red….wait don't tell me….you like my brother…do you."

'Oh no…the cat out of the bag…but if I say I do will she tell him.' I thought as looked at Kari smiling at me.

"Come on! Do you or not like him." said Kari.

"Okay …I do, but you can't tell Tai because there are consequences about being with me or any Digi-God, if you are human." I said to her.

She nodded. "I won't... I'll let you tell him…oh I can't wait for my brother to actually have a girlfriend."

"First off, Kari, the consequences are…you become a Digi-God and live forever, that means you out live your family and friends. You never grown up, or die. Also, you have to protect the Digiworld and all those who live in it." I said to her.

"It's okay, I bet Tai will understand and plus he loves protecting the Digiworld. Also, if he a Digi-God, he can be right up in the action. I know he hates being on the side lines and here is his chance to finally do it." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Kari, I'm glad you understand. I been alone for over two million years and I have a chance to be with someone, so I better take it. You will be a good sister in law; maybe if you found someone…like Tk…I'll might make you a Digi-God too and also the one you love." I said. "That goes for the rest of the gang too."

Kari jumped up and smiled. "Really! You mean it!"

"Yeah, I never go back on my word. You guys are my first friends. I don't want to see you die. I don't think Tai could handle his life without you." I said while standing up to hug Kari.

We share a hug, but pulled back when we heard Tai's bedroom door open.

"Sorry I took so long, so Taiora, what did ya need?" Tai asked as he walked over.

Kari pushed me forward and left the room with a wink.

'Thanks Kari…' I thought.

"Umm, I wanted to say that…I…" I stopped and turn around. My face was now red and was in tears.

I soon felt two arms around my west. Tai was hugging me. I turn around to face him; he still had his arms around me.

"Tai…I…" But I could not finish because Tai put his finger to my lips.

"It's okay…I kind of heard from the other room…this house is like a cave…you can hear anything…" he laughed. "And I don't care about the consequences, as long as I am with you. I'm also glad you are letting my sister and my friends also be Digi-Gods. That made my sister happy, especially the part when you said Tk…she loves him dearly." He said with a laugh.

I looked up at his face. I noticed his face getting closer to mine, so I leaned up to meet him half way. We meet in a romantic kiss. This also happened to be my first kiss, I don't know about him, but I love it.

I soon pulled back to find a smile on his face. "Wow, you are a good kisser, have you done this before." He asked

"No…that was my first kiss." I said as I blush into his shirt.

He hugged me again, as I saw Kari smiling from the other room. She gave me thumbs up and a wink. I waved back and gave her a wink as well.

After standing in a hug that seemed like forever, we parted because our digivice started to go off. 

'Why at a time like this?' I thought as we all headed to the computer.

"We will talk later." said Tai right before we went into the Digiport.

Taichi14: Awww…love is so sweet.

Tai: We finally get to the part when they say the love each other.

Kari: Yeah, right Tk.

Tk: Yay! Sure is, especially when I am with you, Kari.

Matt: Can you guys like go to the other room or something.

Taicji14: Yeah, I'm getting tried of seeing you two make out in front of us.

TK and Kari: Sorry! We will go…/tear\...

Both leave, but Davis runs in with Sora.

Davis: So what did we miss…/BONK\...

Taichi14: I said for you to stay out…DAVIS…oh hi Sora…come in…

Davis runs out crying.

Sora: Hi guys, it has been a while.

Tai: Hi Sor, how have you been?

Sora: Good, but tennis has kept me busy and the flower shop.

Matt: It's okay, at lest you stop by to help finish up.

Tai: Yeah go ahead and said Sor!

Sora: Okay…please review and comment on the story.

Taichi14: I love to hear from you!

Tai: Same tuned for CHAPTER 7!

Sora: You got this far. Wow, I have bee busy.

Taichi14: SHUT UP, all of YOU!!

Everyone begins to laugh at Taichi14.

Taichi14: Yeah lets all laugh at the writer.


	7. Chapter 7

Taichi14: Hey

Taichi14: Hey! Welcome to chapter 7.

Tai: Yeah.. I bet you all been waiting to see what happens next.

Matt: Truth be told, I want to know more about this …we'll talk later stuff… from the last chapter.

Sora: Yeah, me, too

Taichi14: Oh Sora you are here today, I though Izzy or Ken was going to be here.

Sora: Oh Ken said they will be later, so I'm the sub for now.

Taichi14: Understandable… okay back to the story..

Tai: ENJOY!

The Forgotten Digi-Destined

Chapter 7

Taiora's POV

We landed on a hill north on which the danger was located. Tai, Kari, and I headed towards it. We found the others already fighting against Dark-Veedramon.

"Dark-Veedramon…that means Dark-Dragonmon is close by watching, but we must stop Dark-Veedramon first…HEY, this would be a good time for a upgrade for the Digi-destine." I thought.

I ran to Tai and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"Taiora, what you need?" asked Tai.

"Well, I have something for you guys so you can digivolve again" I said reaching for the orange orb in my pocket.

I took it out and showed it to them. I then said, "Orb of courage RELEASE!!" Then small little orbs that had the colors of their crests floated down to them.

"Now you guys can go ultimate, plus you are more powerful. That also goes to Tai and Matt or whoever can go mega, is also more powerful." I said.

"Thanks Taiora!" said Sora, "I wish I can give something in return for saving me and Mimi yesterday and for this..."

"WAIT! We can go SHOPPING…" yelled Mimi.

"Oh…o…shopping with Mimi and Sora…" I thought.

"No, it's fine really, lets just take care of Dark-Veedramon and go home" I said quickly.

"Yes that's true everyone DIGIVOLVE!" yelled Tai.

Soon everyone was in their highest stage. I stood by Tai wondering if I should fight as well. "He hasn't seen Flamemon yet." I thought. "Yeah, that's it…"

I ran forward pass the others. I could hear Tai behind me yelling to come back. But I didn't listen.

"Taiora digivolve to…FLAMEMON!!"

"Hmmm… Flamemon, it has been awhile since last time." said Dark-Veedramon.

"Don't talk to me; you jerk because it will be your last if you don't start moving." I yelled

"As always, you are all talk and no bite." He said.

"Oh yeah, say that to my sword, FLAME SWORD." I yelled while throwing my one of my swords which soon was on fire, spinning towards Dark-Veedramon.

He dodged and shot a vee-arrow head at me. I tried to moved but failed. I as hit and you could see was blood. I looked to my left and saw Dark-Veedramon smile and wave.

"See ya later, I'll be back to kill you later, master said just to have some fun for now, he said not to kill you, yet." He said as he left while dodging the others attacks.

I was now on the ground covered in my blood; all I see is the sky above me before I black out. I sense the others coming closer, I hear them yelling my name, but voice stuck out of them all.

"TAIORA!!" yelled Tai.

It was the last thing I hared before I complexly pass out.

I woke up to in a bed, above me I see a bottom of a bed, and I guess I was in Tai's room…wait in Tai's room on his BED….oh dear.

I got up and saw that I had bandages all over. I don't need these, I can heal myself. I got and started to remove them, but I soon hared the door behind me open. I heard a gasp and what seemed like a bowl of soup drop on the ground. I was still in the process of taking off the bandages when I turned and found Tai staring back at me.

I soon noticed I had no clothes on and I had already just finished taking off the bandages once I turned around. I gasped and covered myself. I pushed him out and close the door.

I hared from the other side. "I sorry…I should have knocked…" said Tai.

"No…it was mine…you thought I was still resting and this is your room" I said.

"Wait… why did you take off the bandages anyway." asked Tai.

"Saw that coming." I thought.

"Well it because I heal fast and I feel fine, but thanks for the help." I said as I collected my clothes.

I got dress and opened the door. I was meet with a hug and a very romantic kiss from, I guess boyfriend. That had a good ring to it.

"Tai are we…um...going out as you humans put it." I asked with my head in his shirt.

"If you want, we can…well lets just say that since you came to my school it was like love at first sight….now I have you in my arms and I just want to say that …I….I love Taiora with all my heart and I want to be with you always, forever and ever." said Tai as he had a hand behind his head.

"Do you always do that when you are nerves?" I asked.

"Oh…you notice that…yeah…" he said as I cut him off with a kiss.

"You know you really are a good mate…I mean boyfriend." I said with a smile.

"Really…we are going out." said Tai.

"Yep and also before we go any farther you must poise me you will always be there for me, you must never cheat on me, and you will always protect me and all your friends and family." I said.

"Of course I will. You mean the world to me Taiora and I never though of cheating on you ever." He said.

"Then come here and give me a kiss…" I said before we kiss which soon became a full blown make out in the hallway.

After we were done, I noticed the time, it was late and I had to go home.

"Tai, I'm sorry, but it late and I need to sleep some more." I said as I began to walk to the door.

"Hey I'll walk you home" he asked.

"No, it is fine, plus it too late for you to walk after wards by yourself anyway, I be fine if I get in to trouble." I said as I waved good-bye and began my walk home.

I got home to find Augomon asleep on my bed. I guess I forgot to get bring him last time.

I got ready and went to bed. I was careful not to wake Augomon. It had been a long day thanks goodness it was Sunday tomorrow and I can sleep in.

Taichi14: Hey did you like it!

Tai: Please review and comment.

Matt: Hey look it Ken and Izzy.

Ken and Izzy come in

Izzy: Hi, guys, sorry it been awhile.

Taichi14: It's okay we know you computer geniuses are always busy doing something.

Ken: We just stop by to say hi.

Sora: It about time, I have to go to the flower shop, I'm late.

Izzy: Sorry Sora.

Sora: It will be fine my mom always yells at me for something when I get there.

Tai: See ya next time.

Taichi14: Bye!!

Matt: Please wait until chapter 8…which might be awhile…again…

Taichi14: Shut up Matt or I say YAMATO!!

Matt: Hey…no fair…

Tai: Bye…AGAIN!!


	8. Chapter 8

Taichi14: Hey

Taichi14: Hey!!

Tai + Matt; Welcome to Chapter 8!!

Taichi14: You guys seem pretty happy…why?

Tai: Because you are uploading again.

Matt: You people get angry if you don't upload soon or later

Taichi14: Get off my back already!!

Tai: Geez…just kidding.

Matt: Yeah…you take stuff so personal.

Taichi14: Just shut up!

Tai: Okay…Taichi14 dose not own digimon.

Matt: But she wishes she owned Tai…I can't believe you made me say that…

Tai: On with the story!!

--

The Forgotten Digi-destine

Chapter 8

Made by: Taichi14

--

Taiora's POV

Sunday was just another normal day at home, I finished up homework and went for a walk. I was hoping to run into Tai or the others, but no luck. I will see them tomorrow after all.

I played video games with Augomon when I got back from my walk. I always beat him, I needed some challenge, I wonder if Tai was any good.

'Man today all I can think about, when I did anything was Tai this or Tai that, Is this what happens when you fall in love' I thought to myself as I went to sleep. 'Man, I got school tomorrow, glad I got my work done.'

--

The next morning was school and today's was the day Mimi and Sora were taking me shopping after school got out. I hope Kari comes so I don't get suck with a ton of girlly clothes….man I hate shopping…I told them that it was okay and all, they didn't have to take me, but Mimi wouldn't take "No." for an answer.

I got up and got dress and ate breakfast. Augomon was still sleeping so I left him a note telling him that was at school be back later after Mimi and Sora take me shopping.

I step outside my door and realized it had gotten colder over the weekend, so I went back and got a jacket, but a hand stopped me. I turn and see Tai holding up his blue and white yellow paw jacket.

"Here Taiora, you look cold." He said.

"Tai when did you get here?" I asked.

"I was over to get you and I saw you turning back into your house, so guess you were cold so I ran as fast as I could to get to you before you went back in." he said with a smile.

"But won't you be cold then…" he cut me off by putting his hand up to stop me from asking.

"Don't worry, a little wind doesn't stop Tai Kamyi from anything, plus I wearing a long sleeve shirt and you're wearing a short sleeved shirt." He said as he kisses me on the cheek, which made me blush.

"Ummm…should we get to school then Tai…?" I asked still blushing.

He put his arm around me and led me down the sidewalk. "Yeah we should or we will be late…again..."

--

When we got to school, we meet up with Sora, Mimi and Matt.

"Hey guys." I said as I waved to them.

"Hey Tai and Taiora." said Matt.

"Oh. Taiora, Matt coming with us to go shopping, if you like you can bring Tai if you want." asked Sora.

'Of course Matt would go to the mall with Sora…I really didn't see them as a couple in the first place, but oh well' I thought.

"Tai, would you like to go to the mall with us?" I asked him.

"Sure, I have no soccer practice today, so I'll come." He said with his trade mark grin.

"Great! Well see you guys after school, we got to get to class." I said as Tai and I walked away.

'I guess shopping just got a little more interesting, I won't be the only one that hates shopping because I know Tai hates it too, he only going because he wants to sent time with me. He's so nice!' I thought.

--

After school, Sora, Matt, Mimi, and to my surprise Kari as well, were waiting for Tai and I, at the front of the school.

"Sorry we're late…the teacher caught Tai sleeping in class and I stay behind to wait for him." I said.

"Yeah, the teacher gave me another one of those talks about sleeping in class and one more time and I get a detention…but oh well, lets go to the mall." said Tai with his hand behind his head.

"Tai when will you ever learn not to fall asleep in class." said Sora with a laugh.

"The world will never know…" said Matt.

"Okay…enough picking on my brother and lets go to the mall already" said Kari.

"Yeah I agree." I said as I began to walk off with Kari, followed by Tai and the others.

--

At the mall, Tai and I wondering around, we finally stopped at a game store that had buy 1 and get 1 free deal. I couldn't help myself, I already had a big self of games at home, but that wasn't even half the games I left back in the Digi-World. I can't wait to see Tai's face when he sees all my games.

I bought 20 new video games which over 300 dollars, Tai bought one, I offered to buy him a game but he said it was okay.

We then headed over to the bookstore, my second favorite place, and bought all the manga I could hold, which was a lot, I couldn't even count how much I had. Tai bought two books and a magazine, I don't want to know what kind, but turned out to be a sports magazine, thank goodness.

We meet back up with the others after we were done.

"How much stuff did you guys' get." asked Matt.

"I got one video game, two books, and a sports magazine. She got like 20 games and a lot of manga, which is over 30, I guessing." said Tai.

"Wow, how much money do you have?" asked Mimi.

"Enough…just leave it at that" I said to them with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Tai.

"Yeah…wait did you hear that.." I said as I looked around.

"Hear what Taiora" said Kari.

"GET DOWN EVERYONE!! QUICK!!" I yelled as a blast of darkness sailed over us.

"What was that?" asked Mimi.

"I knew she would show up soon" I said glaring at the dark shadow that was hiding behind the pillar.

"Who's that?" asked Kari.

"That's Dark Empressmon; she's another one of Darkdragonmon's followers." I said.

"Oh so you are Taichi, you look different, your hair isn't long or big and you're not wearing those stupid goggles of yours." She said as she stepped out of the shadows.

She had long blood red hair with black tips. She had purple eyes and fangs. Her skin was pale and her hands had sharp claws. She was wearing black leather pants with a black belt with a skull on it. She had a red under shirt that was torn at the edges with a black leather vest over it. In her hand was a black staff with a skull at the top. She also was wearing leather go-go boots that tried all the way up.

"Rrrrr…take that back you witch!!" I yelled as my eyes turn bright orange that looked like a raging fire about to erupt. .

"What…you don't think your retarded goggles are a fashion statement?" she said, "Well sorry to tell ya this, but those goggles of yours are far from it."

"That's it! You have gone too far and you are about to meet my wrath!" I yelled at her.

"Wait! Don't go! She's trying to make you fall into her trap." said Matt.

"Yeah….it's true Taiora….I had my times when Pidemon did that and other stupid bad guys….they are all the same." said Tai.

I looked back at Matt and Tai. "Well... I still that airhead, which still falls for it!!" I yelled as I charged forward.

"Oh you stupid girl" said Dark Empressmon, "You have fallen for such a simple trick! Darkness Shadow!!"

"Oh yeah! Taiora digivolve too…Taiora (Taichi) Boy from!!" I yelled as I changed into a 12 year old version of Tai.

'I hope Tai don't freak out' I thought as I went forward and digivolve again into a male version of Flamemon, which has Tai's big Brown hair with orange tips and everything else like the girl Flamemon, but fit for a boy.

"Are you guys seeing what I think I'm seeing?" asked Matt with his mouth wide open.

"Yeah…I think so…" said Sora as she closed Matt's mouth.

"Flame sword!!" I yelled as I released my attack.

Dark Empressmon dodged it with a roll to the side.

"Oh, so you have came out to play have we…it also seems you have gotten slower since we last meet Taichi." She said with a grin. "But I have to cut this sort my master is calling, see ya next time."

She disappears into a dark portal on the wall.

'Rrrr…she got away, I hate it when they do that.' I thought as I changed back to me.

I turn back to the others and found Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, and Kari were standing there with clueless faces on.

"I can explain the sex change later, for now we need to motor the Digi-World for any new actives" I said with a serious tone.

They nodded and we went to the exit. We said good-bye to Mimi and the others and headed home, Tai gladly walked me home.

On our way to my house Tai bought up what happened today.

"Taiora, it doesn't matter to me if you randomly turn into a boy me, but please next time worn us or something." said Tai with a hand on my shoulder.

"Will do Tai, sorry about that." I said with my eyes running side to side, "I got carried away a little bit."

"It's okay, just don't run into battle without a clue on what you are doing next time." said Tai.

"Oh…looks who's talking Mr. Big shot." I laughed.

"Yeah…yeah…very funny…" he said as he walked me to my door.

"Well good night Tai, see ya tomorrow." I waved and went inside, but before I went inside Tai gave me a kiss on the lips. "Bye Tai…"

"Bye Taiora" he said as he waved and began to head home.

'Man this day keeps on getting better and better, I wonder what tomorrow brings.' I thought as I went inside to bed and to a sleeping Augomon. 'Man does he ever wake up.'

--

Taichi14: Hope you like it, it took me awhile to come up with a idea for the this chapter, if you like, you can give me any ideas for later chapters let me know, thanks.

Tai: Wow, was that a mouth full or what.

Matt: Yeah you seem to be wanting this story to be finished soon.

Taichi14: Yeah it has been a 3 year process that it crying for attention and I'm giving it to it.

Tai: That is great news. It could be said for the other one you started…

Taichi14: Willl you guys ever stop nagging me about it.

Tai+ Matt: No!

Taichi14: Thought so…

Matt: Well bye for now…

Tai: …till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Tai: HI EVERYBODY! WE'RE BACK AND READY FOR ACTION!!!

Matt: Tai do you have to yell, I was taking a nap…

Tai: Sorry to brush your bubble but Taichi14 is writing again.

Matt: Huh…that has to be a mistake, she just a lazy good for nothing, who sits around reading fan fiction all day.

Tai: You might want to take that back…

Matt: Why?

Tai: Because you're talking about our readers.

Matt: Oh…oops…sorry guys…

/Taichi14 comes into the room.\

Taichi14: Hi guys ready for action!

Tai + Matt: As ready as always.

Taichi14: Good! I don't own Digimon.

Tai + Matt: But she wishes she own…US!!!!

- - - - - - -

The Forgotten Digidestine

Chapter 9

- - - - - - -

Taiora's POV

I woke up the next morning and did what I always did, but when I got to the bathroom I didn't see my girl self. I saw my boy self looking right at me.

_How am suppose to go to school looking like this…wait I'll change back I thought._

"Taichi digivolve to…Tai… ora…huh… I'm still Taichi….wait day is it." I said as I ran to the calendar. "It says today is Tuesday the 4th of April…wait that's my birthday…no wonder my powers are going crazy. My powers chose what I am on my birthday. Last year I was my girl form which means since is boy form….great, just great…now what am I suppose to do. We were going to the Digi-World today to look over any new active. Now I have to lock myself in my house." My life gets weirder everyday, it's not my idea that my body turns into the person I love.

_Strange it makes me think of the first time I spotting Tai with his sister that day when Greymon beat up Parrotmon, which made me see how brave he really was that made me fall in love with him. I knew he was a good choice to be the child of courage._

Knock…knock…

_On…no…it's Tai…what to say…hmmm…got it…_

I went to the door and yell out changing my voice to sound sick. "Hi…Tai…I don't feel so well today, you can go to without me today if you like.

"WHAT!" yelled Tai in a panic. "Then I'll skip and take care of you because you live alone." He said as he tried to open the door.

"NO… No… no…you go to school don't let me be a bother to you. You go on ahead and go. I'll be fine; I have Augomon to help me." I said as I stop him form coming in.

"You sure…I just can't leave ya here. I'll not taking no as an answer, I'm coming in, if like it or not." He said as he rammed the door down.

Before he saw me, I dash to my room.

"TAIORA! Where did you run off to?" I hared him yell from the hall as I hid in my room. "Are you in your room, if you are, I'm just make you some soup."

_Great, he won't give up and go to school. Should have known better, Augomon not tell Tai it's my birthday or I'll kill him for sure…wait…Tai is in my house making me soup and there's no one but us and a Digimon that never seems to want to get up. What a great moment?_ I smile but was ruin when I realized. _I'm still a boy, wait, if I pray to be me again I might change back._ _It's my only shot. Here's goes nothing…_

…_by the powers of courage I demand to change back to girl for my birthday and for future birthdays as well._

Soon a bright flash of orange light surround me and an orb came down. "You wish young master will be granted it, but the price to be paid is to be really sick for a fair trade." Spoke the orb.

I nodded and it floated near my chest and went inside me, my form change back to a girl. As the glow went a way, I made my way to the living room. On my way, I began to feel light headed, my vision blur and last thing I remember was my head hitting the floor.

- - - - - - - - -

I woke up and I was on my couch with a blanket over me. "Now, aren't ya happy I stayed?" I hared Tai say from behind in the kitchen and I bet he had a grin on.

"Sorry…I didn't want to worry about me; I'm use to taking care of myself since my parents died…" I said as I cut off, not wanting to say anymore.

"Taiora, it's my job to worry about you and to take care of you. You are not alone anymore from now on. You got me and I'm going no where" he said as he smiled at me as he bought the soup he made. "Here eat this, it will make ya feel better" as he place it on the coffee table, on a tray.

"Thanks Tai, I guess you're right." I laughed as I began to eat the soup.

"Aren't ya going to blow on it, it might be to hot to eat" said Tai from the chair next to me.

"Nothing hot bothers me, remember fire is my element" I explained to him as I finished off the soup. "That was really good soup it's been awhile since I had soup that great. Thank you again…ack…cough…oh dear…trash can fast…"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Feeling better now after spilling guts I the trash can" laughed Tai.

"Not funny Tai, I hate throwing up and I hate being sick" I yelled at him.

"Okay, just take it easy and you'll be better in no time" said Tai as he kissed my forehead. "Now get some more sleep, a good rest is just what you need."

"Ok, I tried to get some rest…" as I closed my eyes.

- - - - - - - - - -

I later woke up to my digivice alarm that told me that danger in the digi-world. I got up quickly, but was met with dizziness and someone pushing me back down.

"No, you don't, you are standing right here until you better" I hared Tai as I looked at him.

"But the Digi-world-" I started to say. "No buts the others will take care of it, there will be no problems" said Tai.

"A least let me see what evil Digimon it is, so I can give them tips to help stop him" I begged.

"Fine, here's your laptop…" he said as he gave it to me…wait when did I get a laptop.

"Tai, when did I get a laptop…" I said as I turned to see a goofy grin on his face.

"Since it's your birthday, that's why" he said with a grin.

"Who told you that? Was it a last good for nothing orange lizard" I asked.

"…maybe…but the most important thing is that it is birthday and I got ya something that is useful" he said with a smile. _I can never stay mad around him._

"Ok first thing first, computer show me Digimon data" I said as the computer said "Data accessing, one moment please…data found….Dark Emperorsmon"

"She's back! Rrr…why now…" I said to myself. _Sorry Tai but your friends need back up and plus she wants me not you guys, I have to go. _I thought as I disappeared into a orange light. I could Tai yelling for me to not go, but I had to.

- - - - - - - - - - --

I landed not far from the location. I made my way towards it. From a distance I saw many Digimon being trash this way and that way, being hit by her deadly claws that slowly drain your energy away.

I finally made it, everyone saw me and gasped. "Aren't you sick Taiora, you are in no sharp to be fighting right now" said Joe as he came closer to me with Gonomon in hand.

"I'll fine, you guys need to get out of here quick. I'll take care of her." I then reached into my pocket and put on my original goggles, not the ones Tai gave me, but mine one and only babies.

I charged forward towards Dark Emperorsmon. "Taiora warp digivolve to…Couragemon!" I had knight like armor on and two giant orange wrings. On one hand I had a long sword and on the other, a giant shield. I still had my hair in a ponytail and my goggles on my head.

"So it seems Couragemon came out to play on mine be have. I feel so honor, you should have…I mean really you SHOULD HAVE… Darkness shadow!!!" she yelled.

"Courage STORM!!!" I yelled as the clouds above began to turn dark and shoot out orange lighting at her. One got her and began slowly destroying her."

"This isn't OVER you hear me. My master will get you and this worlds and that other world you call home will be under his control…HAhaHAha…" she as she was destroyed for good.

As I began to turn back, my head got all dizzy again and as soon as I hit the ground I fainted. _Tai going be so mad at me…when I get up…_

- - - - - - - - - -

TO BE CON TINED…

Tai: Wow that was a cute chapter…now hurry up and make the next one.

Matt: I noticed that I haven't been in the story that much.

Taichi14: For one you are always with Sora if you are not at band practice and second you are you front of your mirror fixing your hair.

Matt: I am not always fixing my hair. /While the process of doing his hair.\

Taichi14: Then what do you call that? Huh…

Matt: Fine it's the truth…happy now…

Taichi14: For now anyway.

Tai: She doesn't know the next she will update but she'll tried to real soon.

Taichi14: Thanks and please review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Tai: Guess who back?

Matt: Who?

Tai: Taichi14! That's who Yama!

Taichi14: Thanks for the comments. Yes I am finally uploading a new chapter.

Tai: Wait! Guess where she is right now…

Matt: Where Tai?

Tai: She at school!

Matt: Wow didn't know that…

Taichi14: Go easy on him, he had a soda…

Matt: HE HAD WHAT!

Taichi14: …a…so…da…

Matt: Great we are doom…

Tai: ON with the STORY!

The Forgotten Digi-Destine

Chapter 10

The Mall

Taiora's POV

Today is going to be another wonderful shopping day with Mimi, Sora, Kari and this time no boys. I did say "NO" about 20 times, but Mimi wouldn't have "NO" for an answer. So here I am at the mall in the most girly store possible. As you can guess it was Mimi idea to come in here after I got over my cold and dealt with one worried Tai. Oh the store name is "Pink Lovers". I should have seen that coming.

Sora and Kari were over looking at was on sale, while I was over with Mimi looking at dresses. To tell you the truth, I HATE dresses, but here I am with Mimi. She really is a nice girl and all. She really gets into this whole fashion thing. Hey it's good that she loves something, but gees why wasn't she the fashion designer instead of Sora being one. It makes no since.

Oh, I might have left out the part that I see the future or mostly I know the future, but I don't the outcome of battles. The future always changes; I learned that the hard way.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting around by a park, I waiting for the worst to happen. There was suppose to be a gang fight and many people who were not involved get killed. I was here to stop that because recently I just gained this power. I gain new powers, whenever I get stronger._

"_Here they come…" I thought as I got really to fight._

_Two groups of people ran forward and pulled out their guns, aiming at the other group. I dashed forward and pull out my sword._

"_Put down your weapons at once!" I yelled at them._

_The laughed and began firing at me. "Great…" I thought._

_Sooner than later the cops showed up and I was on the ground with bullets in me. I couldn't block them all._

"_We have many killed and injured people. Please send an ambulance fast!" said the police officer._

_I looked around and realized I caused more people to die then what I for saw. I guess trying to change the future is not a good idea._

_End of Flashback_

"Taiora…TAIORA!" yelled Mimi.

"Huh…what…oh Mimi" I said in a daze.

"I asked if this is a good dress to wear to the dance next Saturday" asked Mimi.

"What dance?" I yelled.

"You didn't know, that also the reason why all us girl's went shopping" said Mimi.

"Great now I have to find a dress…" I thought.

"Umm…Mimi do they have dresses that are red by any chance" I asked.

"Yeah, of course red is a darker shard of pink" she said as she shows me towards the red dresses.

When we got closer to the red dresses, I show the prefect one. It was a knee length dress that had a rose on the left side on one of the serapes. It had a ribbon around the chest that tires in the back.

"This one looks perfect!" I said as I picked it up to look at it, "what you think?" I asked as I showed her.

"It looks great and it will look 100% better on you as well!" she yelled in joy as she pushed me over to the changing room. "Try it on!"

After what felt like forever trying to get the dress on, I finally exited the changing room to find all the girls smiling and nodding in approval.

"It looks great on you…" said Sora as she came closer to get a better view. "You should get it."

"Okay….I agrees…" I said as I went back in to take it off.

We made our way to the checkout with our dresses; I don't know what the other girls got because they wanted to surprise me at the dance.

I got home to find Augomon awake for once. "I see you are awake," I said as I place the dress on the table and sat down next to him.

"Oh…sorry…I've been really tried lately and I know you been going to the Digiworld without me and I'm okay with that, but next time please bring me," he said with frown, "I've been hearing that you been getting hurt a lot and I don't like you to get hurt when you don't need too."

"I understand, but you know no matter if you are there or not, I'm still going to fright and still have a high chance of getting hurt." I aid to him as I got a soda.

"I know, but I been at your side for many years and I still will feel better with you and not there when you have to fight to the end, which will probably happen when you fight DarkDragonmon in the final battle and won't see you foe another 15 years," he said.

"Alright Augomon…I might sure you are with me every time we go from now on." I said as I went to my room to put away the dress.

I came back out an hour later to answer the door. "Hello…" I said to the person.

"…hello…Taichi, Digi-God of Courage…I've come for you…" he said as he smiled at me.

"No…it can't be…ShadowMyostimon…but didn't the Digidestine just destroy you as MaloMyostimon," I said as I step back ready to fight, "How come you came back so quick…"

"Oh my new master, made sure I would come back and if I bring you to him. I would be able to get revenage on those brats." He said as he made his way inside.

"You better back off…Augomon a little help here…" I yelled as I grab my digivice.

"Right! Augomon warp digivolve too…WarGerymon!" he yelled as he attacks ShadowMyostimon, "Terra FORCE!" which blew up my house.

"My turn…Taichi digivolve too…Couragemon!" I yelled as I turn into my ultimate from. "You are going down!"

"I don't think so….Shadow WRING!" he said as his attack came for me.

Last thing I saw was his evil grin as I black out. "No….WarGreymon….Tai…help me…"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tai's House

Tai's POV

My digivice started to go off like crazy. I checked it and it say there was a digimon nearby. I realized that it was coming near Taiora's house. "Oh...no…Taiora hold on I'm coming…" I said as I ran out the door.

When I got there I found a giant hole on the side of the building and coming out of it was a dark shadow like creature with bats all around him. Under his arm I could see… "Taiora! You let her go! You creep!" I yelled as I run up stairs.

"Oh...hello Digidestine of courage long time no see…" he said as he turns to me with a laugh.

"Do I know you…?" I said as I stood in front of him with my Augomon next to me.

"Now you gone and made me feel bad….it's me Myostimon, but now I'm ShadowMyostimon…" he said with a grin.

"No...It can't be…Augomon warp digivolve NOW!" I yelled as I turned to him.

"Right…Augomon warp digivo-" but was cut off, "Not so fast you little pest….Shadow WRING!" he yelled as he hit Augomon making him turn into Koromon.

"No…Koromon…are you okay…" I asked as I picked him up.

"I'm fine, but what about Taiora…" he said before we heard, "Terra FORCE!"

"It's Taiora's WarGreymon," said Koromon with a cheer.

"Like this attack going to stop me…" he said as he kicked it away.

"NO…it can't be…we got to call the others…" I said as I pulled out my D-terminal and started e-mailing them to come help.

"Well sorry to said, but I got to take this present to my master, I'll be back for you brats later…" he said before flying away before….

"Metal WOLF CLAW!" yelled MetalGarurumon as his attack took ShadowMyostimon by surprise that made him drop Taiora.

"TAIORA!" I yelled as I tried to catch her.

I caught her at the last second, "Thanks goodness…" I said as I started to run back to WarGreymon and Koromon.

"Grr…lucky shot…" said ShadowMyostimon as he started to fly away, "I'll be back next time to get her!"

"TAI! Is she alright…" yelled Matt as he ran from behind a nearby building.

"I hope so…lets get her to my house for now since her house has a giant hole in it." I said as I carried her in my arms.

"I'll help ya…" he said as he picked up two Kormons after Wargreymon dedigivolve.

"Thanks man…" I said as we made our way to my house.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tai's House (Still Tai's POV)

We got to my house and put Taiora on my bed with her Koromon and closed the door.

"She should be safe for now here," I said, "I'll have Kari fix her up…thanks for the help Matt…"

"No problem…I saw a fight going on so I decided to go take a look…good thing I did…" he said with a grin, "Well I'll being headed home, I bet Gabomon tried." He said as he pointed to the past out digimon on the floor.

"Well thanks again and be careful on your way home." I said as I got the door and he picked up his digimon and left with a wave. "Bye Tai!"

"Bye Matt!" I waved as I closed the door.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Taichi14: I hope you like it. I'll notice that as my story went on. My writing got better. I think I might go back and fix the beginning to make it sound better.

Tai: Thanks for reading!

Matt: Please review!


End file.
